Huru-Hara Elemental
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Untuk #CanonJuly, Prompt Day 9: Kita) Mana ada gitu, libur yang benar-benar libur buat seorang superhero? Kalau ada, bolehlah sesekali curhat. Tapi pastinya bakal tetap huru-hara, sih ... [Humor. Kumpulan one-shot. Based on canon. All elementals available!]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

 **Drama Tiga Babak**

 _._

 _._

Pagi menjelang siang yang cerah di Pulau Rintis.

Kedai Kokotiam damai seperti biasa. Pengunjungnya pun ramai seperti biasa. Dan BoBoiBoy sudah capek bantu-bantu sejak dini hari, juga seperti biasa.

 _Heran._ Perasaan, dia pulang ke Bumi dalam rangka cuti. Liburan dari segala kegiatan TAPOPS yang melelahkan. Tapi ini kok malah tambah capek?

 _Haah ... Jadi pengin cari pelampiasan, 'kan._

Awas aja kalau ada _alien_ datang bikin gara-gara. _Fix_ bakal tawuran.

Baru berapa detik BoBoiBoy mikir begitu, mendadak langit jadi gelap. Dia refleks mendongak. Begitu juga Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan para pengunjung kedai.

ASTEROID, PEMIRSA!

 _"Eh?"_

Orang bijak berkata, 'Hati-hati dengan keinginanmu.'

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studio/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Huru-Hara Elemental" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Drama Tiga Babak dengan tebaran bahasa tidak baku plus OOC.**_

 _ **Timeline: Di antara episode 17 dan 18 BoBoiBoy Galaxy.**_

* * *

.

 **Babak Satu: Huru-Hara Berapi, Lagi!**

.

.

"MANA BOCAH BERTOPI ANEH YANG MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH ROTKAROKA?!"

Kalau ada raksasa batu berapi teriak begitu di depan mata, _harusnya_ takut, dong. Tapi BoBoiBoy cuma pasang muka datar. Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga tenang-tenang saja. Bahkan para pengunjung kedai yang tadinya kaget, kembali melanjutkan aktivitas kayak nggak ada apa-apa.

"KENAPA REAKSI KALIAN BEGITU?! _HOW DARE YOU!"_ si raksasa mencak-mencak sendiri.

Di dekat meja _counter_ , BoBoiBoy menghela napas. Barusan doi dikodein Tok Aba supaya cepat-cepat 'membereskan' tamu tak diundang itu.

"Haah ... Bakal ngerepotin, nih," gumamnya tak jelas.

Begitulah. _Superhero_ kita melangkah maju, lalu berdiri gagah di depan si raksasa batu.

"Kok datang lagi?" BoBoiBoy bertanya, nggak pakai basa-basi. "Baru juga kemarin dibilangin, nanti kami akan ke Planet Volcania, bantu benerin rumahmu. Nggak sabaran amat, sih."

Hening sedetik.

Dua detik.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan Rotkaroka!"

"Ha?"

"Memangnya kita saling kenal?!"

Hening lagi sedetik.

Dua detik.

Ada jangkrik lewat. Nggak kelihatan wujudnya sih, tapi kedengeran suaranya.

"OCHOBOT!" BoBoiBoy lalu berteriak ke arah _counter_. "INI BUKAN GARA-GARA LOOPBOT LAGI, 'KAN?"

"NGGAK, KOK!" Ochobot ikut teriak. "LOOPBOT UDAH AMAN DI MARKAS TAPOPS!"

"JANGAN MALAH NGOBROL SENDIRI!" si raksasa juga ikutan teriak.

"Capek ah, teriak-teriak." Untungnya BoBoiBoy cepat bertobat sebelum _capslock_ jebol. "Iya, deh. Ayo ngobrol, biar cepet. Kamu Roktaroka, 'kan?"

"Bukan! Aku saudara kembarnya."

 _"Hah?"_

"Namaku Rotkaroka!"

"Lah? Kembaran kok namanya sama?"

" _No! Listen carefully!_ Aku Rotkaroka, dia Roktaroka. Posisi huruf 't' dan 'k'-nya beda."

"Hmmm ..."

BoBoiBoy memandangi si raksasa batu berapi dengan cermat. Dia yakin 99.9% ini makhluk yang sama. Suaranya sama. Ekspresinya sama. Cara ngomongnya juga sama.

"Terus?" lanjut BoBoiBoy. "Kamu mau balas dendam ke 'bocah bertopi aneh' yang merusak rumahmu?"

"Betul! Rotkaroka akan balas kamu—"

"Tau dari mana kalau itu aku?"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang aku tanya. Bocah bertopi aneh itu apa warna bajunya?"

"Ng ... Merah?"

"Warna topinya?"

"Merah."

"Topinya dipakai menghadap ke mana?"

"Depan."

BoBoiBoy setengah berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Baju jingga, topi dino jingga menghadap ke belakang. Si raksasa batu langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Lagipula, Roktaroka sendiri yang bilang, tinggal sendirian di kaki gunung berapi," tambah sang _superhero_ elemen. "Terus ada saudara tuh dari mana?"

"Ng ..."

"Hayo, mau ngomong apa lagi?"

"I ... tu—AH, BANYAK OMONG!" Tiba-tiba si raksasa membuat api membara di seluruh tubuhnya, siap tempur! "RASAKAN PEMBALASAN ROTKAROKAA—"

 _BYUR._

Belum apa-apa, guyuran air entah dari mana memadamkan lagi api itu. Dan tahu-tahu, di depan Rotkaroka sudah berdiri dengan santainya, sosok lain BoBoiBoy yang berpakaian dan bertopi biru muda dengan lambang elemen air.

Kesal, si raksasa batu membarakan lagi apinya. Lalu diguyur lagi oleh Air. Berkobar lagi. Diguyur lagi. Berkobar lagi. Diguyur lagi. Berkobar lagi. Diguyur lagi. Berkobar lagi. Diguyur lagi. Berkobar la—

 _"Woy!_ Udah, berhenti! Kalian nggak bosen, apa?" Mendadak Ochobot sudah berdiri—eh, melayang di samping BoBoiBoy. Acara guyur mengguyur pun berhenti dengan basahnya. "Oke. Intinya, masalah selesai kalau kalian bisa tawuran sampai puas, 'kan?"

Itu kesimpulan dari mana, coba?

"BoBoiBoy, ini kesempatan bagus— _eh?"_

Kali ini Ochobot yang _sweatdrop_ melihat BoBoiBoy Air berjongkok santai. Ngeliatin semut merah berenang-renang melintasi genangan kecil air yang baru tercipta. Jarang-jarang 'kan, lihat semut berenang?

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil Ochobot sekali lagi.

"Hmmm?"

"Gimana kalau kamu coba bikin _combo_ BoBoiBoy Air dengan elemental lain?" Ochobot berharap sahabatnya _beneran_ mendengarkan. "Mumpung ada lawan tanding nggak penting ini."

Si raksasa batu berapi hampir meledak dikatain 'lawan tanding nggak penting', tapi ditahannya. _Awas kau nanti, robot kuning aneh!_

"Ooh ... Okee ..."

Ochobot menghela napas lega saat BoBoiBoy Air bangkit. Terus balik ke wujud semula.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 **Babak Satu Setengah:** _ **Combo**_ **Baru Bersama Elemental Baru (Yang Lama)!**

.

.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

Yang muncul adalah Angin, Daun, daaan ... JENG JEEENG! Air sebagai pusatnya.

"BoBoiBoy, kok kombinasinya gini?" tanya Ochobot. Dalam hati dia sangsi. _Memangnya nggak apa-apa, nih?_

"Biar cepet, aku mau _combo_ sama Angin," Air menjawab santai.

"Lagian," Angin menyambung, "elemen lain pada nggak guna lawan raksasa batu berapi. Hahahahaha ..."

 _Kamu juga sama aja, dodol!_ Begitu kata hati Ochobot sambil _sweatdrop_. Lucu nggak sih, robot kok bisa _sweatdrop_?

"Ochobot minggir dulu, ya?" kata Daun dengan sopan. "Bahaya, soalnya."

"Oh, oke."

Sementara Ochobot balik ke _counter_ , Air fokus lagi ke Rotkaroka. "Agak ke sana, yuk. Nanti kedainya rusak, kasihan Atok."

Rotkaroka mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Air. Nggak jauh dari situ ada lapangan rumput yang lumayan lapang.

 _"Okay. Let's go there."_

Semenit kemudian ...

Sudah berhadap-hadapan siap tawuran: Rotkaroka versus BoBoiBoy Air, Angin, dan Daun. Sambil nyengir lebar, Angin langsung maju duluan.

"Hehe ... Ayo, mulai saja!" serunya. "Kalau angin bersatu dengan air, jadinya ... BADAI!"

Angin melepaskan serangan yang cukup besar. Udah ngarepin sesuatu yang heboh. Tapi ternyata cuma elemennya sendiri yang malah bikin nyala api Rotkaroka makin berkobar.

"Sejuknyaaa ..." Rotkaroka malah bersantai-santai sambil tiduran di rumput. "Kipasin lagi, dong!"

Angin cepat-cepat menengok ke belakang. Air dan Daun yang _harusnya_ berdiri tak jauh darinya, tahu-tahu sudah raib entah ke mana. Tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan sosok mereka di pinggir lapangan rumput. Berjongkok, entah lagi ngapain.

"Heei ... Jangan tinggalin aku sendirian, dong!"

Penasaran, Angin menyusul kedua pecahannya. Ternyata, mereka lagi asyik ngeliatin dua kupu-kupu terbang berkejaran. Yang satu berwarna hijau kebiruan, satu lagi kuning kehijauan. Jarang-jarang ada kupu-kupu berwarna seindah itu. Salah satunya lalu hinggap ke serumpun tanaman putri malu, menyebabkan daun-daunnya menguncup. Mata Daun langsung membulat sempurna waktu melihat itu.

"Air, itu gimana pertarungannya—"

"Ssst ... Jangan berisik," Air memotong ucapan Angin. Dia terus tersenyum lembut, memandangi kupu-kupu satu lagi yang ikut hinggap di daun putri malu.

"I-Iya ..."

Angin garuk-garuk kepala. Emang gatel, sih. Terus, dia ikut duduk bersila di rumput. Bingung. Tapi karena Air _leader_ -nya, ya udah, dia nurut aja. Sementara itu, di kejauhan Rotkaroka bangkit. Nggak jauh-jauh amat, sih. Masih nyampe' kalau mau nyerang dari situ.

"HOI! DON'T IGNORE ME, LAH!"

Tuh, 'kan? Dia _beneran_ nyerang dengan lesatan bola-bola api. Belasan, ah tidak, puluhan jumlahnya. Angin terkesiap. Daun masih ngeliatin putri malu. Air tetap senyum-senyum. Tapi sebelum bola api pertama sampai, Air berdiri perlahan. Dengan tenang dia membuat dinding pelindung dari air, mementahkan semua serangan.

"Air!" Tiba-tiba Daun sudah berdiri di samping Air. "Kalau dikasih air kamu, tanaman aku bisa tumbuh besar nggak, ya?"

 _Random_ sekali.

Tapi Air kelihatan tertarik. "Hmm ... _Combo_ Air dan Daun, ya? Menarik juga. Kita coba saja."

"Yay!"

Air memejamkan mata. Konsentrasi. Udara sekitar jadi lembab. Di langit mendung berkumpul dengan cepat, lalu jatuh sama cepatnya. Tahu-tahu udah gerimis aja.

Sementara itu, Daun memunculkan tanaman menjalar dari dalam tanah. Begitu terkena air gerimis tadi, _ajaib!_ Kecepatan tumbuhnya bertambah luar biasa. Dalam sekejap, lapangan rumput itu berubah layaknya hutan kecil penuh akar hijau menjalar.

Iya sih, Rotkaroka terjebak. Terbelit-belit akar dan sulur, malahan. Tapi Air, Daun, dan Angin juga sama.

"Alamak ...," Daun berujar spontan.

Sementara, Angin malah tertawa. "Hahahahaha ... Kereeen!"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN ROTKAROKA!"

 _Ngamuk deh, dia._ Semua tanaman menjalar habis dibakar dalam sekejap. _Combo_ gagal.

"Hmm ... Ternyata nggak bisa," kata Air, masih tenang. "Ya udah. Angin, kita coba _combo_."

"Okeee!"

Air membuat hujan lokal buatannya menderas dengan cepat, walau belum cukup untuk benar-benar memadamkan api Rotkaroka. Angin ikut bersiap. Dia memanggil angin, membuat badai kecil menggila, cuma di sekitar Rotkaroka. Kobaran api di tubuh si raksasa batu—akhirnya—mati dalam sekejap.

Ya udah, gitu aja. _Combo_ sukses besar. _Skak mat._

 _"Huwaaa ... Ampuuun ... Maafkan Roktarokaaa ..."_

Si raksasa batu bersimpuh, nangis kayak anak kecil. Ketiga elemental saling pandang. Dalam diam, Air dan Angin sepakat untuk berhenti. Dengan cepat, cuaca jadi cerah lagi. Air, Angin, dan Daun lalu mendekati sang raksasa.

"Heee ... Tadi kaubilang Roktaroka?" kata Angin. "Katanya kau kembarannya?"

"Bukaaan ... Aku Roktaroka, lah! Roktaroka cuma mengarang ceritaaa ..."

 _"Apa?!"_ Daun berseru kaget. Mukanya beneran _shock_. "Jadi ... tadi kamu bohong?"

"Iyaaa ... Maafkan Roktaroka sudah berbohong ..."

Air dan Angin _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Apalah Daun ini. Dari awal memang sudah jelas bohong, lah!

"Terus, ini semua maksudnya apa?" bertanya Air.

"Waktu dalam perjalanan pulang ke Planet Volcania, mendadak Roktaroka berpikir ... kalau pulang akan kesepian. Padahal ada kalian semua di sini yang begitu baik. _Huwaaa_ ..."

Yah ... Mewek lagi, deh.

"Roktaroka nggak usah sedih," hibur Daun. "Kita 'kan teman. Yang namanya teman itu, tetap sehati walaupun terpisah jauh."

 _Buset_ , sejak kapan Daun jadi bijak gini? Kerasukan si Tanah, ya?

Roktaroka berkaca-kaca lagi. "Bocah bertopi aneh ... menganggap Roktaroka teman?"

"Iya, lah!" sahut Angin sambil nyengir lebar. "Kita memang sudah jadi teman."

"Hmm." Air ikut tersenyum lembut.

Demikianlah. Keributan hari ini pun terlewati dengan selamat. Dan Roktaroka akhirnya pulang ke planetnya.

Tenang. Kali ini pulang beneran, kok.

.

.

.

"BoBoiBoy, kedai sudah sepi, nih. Bantu beres-beres, ya!"

"Baik, Tok!"

BoBoiBoy memandangi seluruh kedai. Banyak juga yang mesti diberesin. Apa boleh buat, kayaknya harus berpecah lagi.

"Hmm ... Keluarin elemen yang lain, ah. Kasihan kalau nggak muncul," gumamnya.

Setelah memilih elemen, BoBoiBoy siap berpose dengan Jam Kuasa kesayangannya.

 _Apa?_ Terlihat keren itu tetap wajib hukumnya, lah.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 **Babak Dua: Rapat Dadakan 'The Original Trio'**

.

.

Setelah semua huru-hara yang terjadi, Kedai Kokotiam kembali tenang. Tanah, Angin, dan Petir tampak duduk bersama mengelilingi salah satu meja kedai. Istirahat sebentar setelah beres-beres. Mumpung masih sepi. Tok Aba dan Ochobot pulang sebentar ke rumah. Katanya mau mengambil gula dan beberapa barang lain. Nggak tahu apaan.

"Sejak si Hali muncul, aku merasa dilupakan."

Nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan, tahu-tahu Tanah membuka topik. Petir menaikkan alis karena bentuk tingkat duanya mendadak disebut-sebut. Lagian, kesambet apa si Tanah? _Tumben-tumbenan mengeluh._

"Sejak si Air muncul, aku tambah dilupakan."

Petir dan Angin _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Asli, nggak lucu banget kalau Tanah merajuk begini.

"Tapi 'kan, pas si Roktaroka datang kemarin, kita semua muncul!" celetuk Angin tiba-tiba.

Tanah terdiam. Dipandanginya sang pecahan elemental yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu. Terus, dan terus dipandanginya ... _Kelamaan, woy!_ Nanti dia kege-eran gara-gara ngerasa dirinya terlalu ganteng, sampai-sampai dipandangi terus.

"Ya ... aku juga muncul." Akhirnya Tanah ngomong juga, Sodara-Sodara! "Tapi ... aku tidak berguna ..."

Angin dan Petir _sweatdrop_ berjamaah, _part two._

"Mmm ... Cuma kebetulan aja elemennya nggak cocok. Jangan sedih gitu, dong! Ayo, senyum!" Angin berusaha menghibur.

Petir memandangi Angin dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Tumben nggak gesrek otaknya ini anak._

"Iya. Cuma lagi hari apesnya kamu, kali'?" tambah Petir, ingin ikut menghibur.

Mendengar kata-kata kedua pecahannya, Tanah bangkit dari duduknya. Sekelilingnya menggelap di matanya, dan lampu sorot entah dari mana menghujaninya dengan cahaya.

"Memang sudah nasib, lah," Tanah mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan dengan dramatis. "BoBoiBoy pasrah dengan keadaan."

Seketika Petir dan Angin berasa _déjà vu._ Ah, kalau begini kasihan si _sweat,_ sejak tadi _drop_ melulu.

"Ck! Sudahlah!" Petir menarik Tanah supaya kembali duduk. "Kamu masih mending, daripada aku. Belakangan ini, aku merasa dinistakan terus."

Tanah mengerutkan kening. _Ini kenapa si Petir malah ikutan curhat?_

"Nanti kalau popularitasku turun gimana, coba?"

Kali ini Tanah dan Angin yang _sweatdrop._ Petir sekalinya curhat kok nggak penting banget. Jangan-jangan dia ketularan virus gila popularitasnya si Fang.

"Bentar ... 'dinistakan' itu maksudnya gimana?" Angin bertanya tak mengerti.

Petir menghela napas.

"Kayak pas kita ngelawan Roktaroka," katanya. "Aku sempat jatuh yang posisinya nggak elit banget. Udah gitu, hampir kena pedang sendiri, lagi!"

Tanah yang nggak ikut menyaksikan musibah itu, cuma memberikan tatapan prihatin. Beda dengan Angin yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yang jatuhnya _nungging_ itu, 'kan? Bwahahahaha ... _Epic banget!"_

 _"Apa katamu?!"_ Petir mulai meradang. Orang lagi curhat, kenapa malah diolok-olok! "Dasar rambut ubanan!"

"Hahaha ... Kamu tuh, ya ... Kalau mau ngeledek yang kreatif, dong! Masa' menghina diri sendiri?"

" _Iikh!_ Kau ini memang minta dihajar! _Pedang Petir!"_

Dalam sekejap, Petir sudah berdiri siaga dengan sepasang pedang di tangan. Angin ikut berdiri lalu pasang kuda-kuda.

"Ayo, sini kalau berani!"

Melihat kedua pecahannya mulai ribut, Tanah pun ikut berdiri. "Eh, jangan berteman!"

Lah? Malah _kepeleset_ lidah.

"Bertengkar, kali'!" Petir yang lagi _badmood_ menimpali seruan Tanah. "Kamu jangan ikutan _gesrek_ kayak dia—"

 _"Hembusan Angin!"_

 _"Huwaa—!?"_

Hempasan angin membuat Petir terdorong ke belakang. Cuma semeter, sih.

 _"BERANI KAU! GERAKAN KILAT!"_

Nah. _Berantem, berantem, deh!_ Dan Tanah cuma bisa bengong di tempat.

"Hei, berhenti!" serunya.

Tapi mana mau mereka berhenti? Yang ada malah makin parah. Angin dibalas petir. Petir dibalas angin. Eh, malah serangannya menyatu, terus entah gimana nyasar ke arah Tanah.

 _"Tanah Pelindung!"_

Untungnya dia masih sempat bikin dinding pelindung dari tanah. Coba kalau nggak. Bisa-bisa Tanah gosong kesetrum plus tersayat-sayat angin. Jadi nggak ganteng lagi, 'kan?

Untungnya lagi, melihat serangan mereka nggak sengaja kena orang lain, Petir dan Angin mau berhenti. Lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri si korban.

"Tanah! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!"

Nggak apa-apa, sih. Kayaknya. Tanah masih berdiri tegak. Tapi dia terus diam sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba auranya berasa nggak enak, gitu.

"Ta-Tanah?" Bahkan Angin jadi gugup dibuatnya.

 _"Ka-li-aaan!"_

Tiap suku kata ditekankan dalam-dalam. Serius, Petir aja sampai deg-degan. Makin deg-degan waktu mendadak dari tubuh Tanah terpancar cahaya temaram keemasan. Bumi bergetar. Tanah di sekitar tempat berpijak Petir dan Angin mulai retak-retak kecil. Nah, lho! Sekarang Angin dan Petir _beneran_ panik.

 _"Waa! Tanah, kamu mau ngapain?!"_ Angin menjerit histeris.

Masa' iya Tanah mau berubah ke tahap kedua? _Cuma gara-gara beginian?!_ Bayangin aja kalau dia beneran jadi Gempa, terus ngamuk.

Horor.

 _Please, horor pakai banget!_

"Tanah, sa-sabar," Petir berusaha menenangkan pecahan dirinya yang biasanya selalu kalem itu. Pedang Petir pun sudah dilenyapkannya sejak tadi. "Kami nggak berantem lagi, kok."

Jujur, Petir pengin banget mengingatkan Tanah supaya jangan melanggar aturan pakai kuasa tahap kedua. Tapi dia nggak berani. _Orang dia sendiri juga melanggar._

Tanah mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Berasa _slow-motion_ di film horor. Ketika tatapan tajam itu menghunjam mata Petir dan Angin bergantian, keduanya langsung pucat pasi. Terus refleks menjatuhkan diri, sambil masing-masing memeluk kaki kanan dan kiri Tanah.

 _Lebay? Bodo' amat!_ Ini nyawa yang dipertaruhkan.

"Ampuni hambaaa," Angin mendrama berurai air mata.

"Tanah, jangan marah, _pliiis."_ Petir saja sampai ketakutan dan ikut memohon.

Pelan-pelan, bumi kembali tenang. Aura keemasan itu pun lenyap. Tapi tatapan Tanah masih kayak pengin makan orang.

 _"Duduk!"_ Tanah bersabda sambil menunjuk tempat duduk mereka semula.

Petir dan Angin menurut tanpa banyak cakap. Bangkit berdiri, lalu duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Menunduk persis murid _trouble-maker_ lagi dimarahi guru BP.

"Kalian tahu, apa salah kalian?" Tanah sama sekali nggak membentak. _Tapi kok serem amat!_

"Tahu ..."

"Terus? Bilang apa?"

"Maafkan kami ..."

 _"Hm ... Good boys."_

Tanah menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Petir dan Angin bergantian. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa sih, Petir pasti nggak terima diginiin. Tapi saat ini Tanah sama sekali nggak senyum. _Dan itu beneran nakutin._

Ah, barusan dia tiba-tiba tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa Petir dan Angin malah merasakan aura membunuh yang lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Karuan aja, mereka langsung ciut seciut-ciutnya.

"Ya sudahlah." Wajah Tanah mendadak kembali ramah seperti dia yang biasanya. Petir dan Angin langsung mengucap syukur di dalam hati. "Sebentar lagi sudah jam makan siang. Kedai pasti ramai. Kita siap-siap, yuk!"

"O-Oke," Petir dan Angin menyahut kompak, masih setengah gemetaran.

"Ng? Kalian kenapa?" Tanah memamerkan tatapan polosnya.

Petir cuma menggeleng.

Angin tertawa garing. "Hehe ... Nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

Tanah mengangkat bahu, lalu beranjak. Diikuti Petir dan Angin. Ketiganya berjalan menuju meja _counter_ yang kosong.

.

.

.

"Eh ... _btw_ kok dari tadi rasanya kayak ada yang ketinggalan, ya?"

"Apaan?"

"Itu dia ... Apa, ya?"

"Perasaanmu aja, kali'?"

"Hmmm ... Bodo', ah."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 **Babak Tiga: Elemental Paling Nggak Guna Lawan Raksasa Batu Berapi**

.

.

Sementara itu, di alam antah-berantah serba putih.

Eh ... bentar. Ini di mana, ya?

 _Bodo', ah._ Anggap aja semacam 'dunia lain' tempat mangkal para elemental kalau lagi nggak dipanggil BoBoiBoy.

Tampak sosok Api duduk sendiri di pojokan. Bersila menghadap dinding. Air ada di sudut yang lain, bobo' cantik—eh, ganteng. Daun ada di pojok yang lain lagi, menyiram tanaman hias di dalam pot sambil bersenandung kecil.

Dengan muka cemberut, Api mengorek-ngorek lantai menggunakan ujung jarinya.

 _Ngambek, dia._

"Aku nggak diajak main."

.

.

 _ **Chapter 01 - FIN**_

.

* * *

* **Author's Note ***

.

Halo, semuanya~! \\(^o^)

Tetiba dapet ide humor yang agak panjang pas lagi kedinginan cuci baju di pagi hari gerimis. Kali ini coba menyatukan humor dengan salah satu genre favoritku, action. :"D #ey

 _So_ ... semua elemental yang udah muncul, kumunculkan di sini. Beberapa curhatan elemental di sini sebenarnya curhatanku juga. *plak*  
/pukpuk Tanah  
/peluk Petir

Dan untuk musuhnya, Roktaroka yang keluar. Lucu, sih. _I just like him,_ ahahah ... XD

 _What do you say?_ Moga-moga cukup menghibur.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **28.12.2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **Anak Baru**

.

.

 _"BoBoiBoy, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"_

 _"Iya, Komandan. Saya baik-baik saja."_

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang ini, prioritas kita adalah membangun kembali Stasiun TAPOPS. Tapi ... itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."_

 _"Maaf ... Stasiun TAPOPS jadi hancur gara-gara saya ..."_

 _"Tak perlu risau. Itu sangat sepadan dengan jasamu, dan juga pencapaian kita, yang pastinya akan membuat gentar para pemburu Power Sphera yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Karena itu ..."_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Kau ... dan kalian semua ... memerlukan liburan."_

 _"Eh?"_

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Huru-Hara Elemental" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Khusus Chapter 2, untuk event #CanonJuly (Prompt hari ke-9: Kita). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AR. Canon-based. Humor-Drama. Ancaman OOC dan tebaran bahasa tidak baku._**

 ** _Timeline: Setelah BoBoiBoy Galaxy Season 1 Finale._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Hhhhhhhhhh ..."

Tok Aba mengangkat sebelah alis dari balik _counter_ Kedai Kokotiam, waktu mendengar helaan napas yang panjaaang banget. Cek aja tuh, ada berapa huruf 'h'-nya tadi.

"BoBoiBoy?" sang pemilik kedai menyebut nama orang yang tadi mendesah lelah, yaitu cucu satu-satunya. "Kamu capek? Kan Atok sudah bilang, kamu tidak usah bantu-bantu dulu di sini. Istirahat saja di rumah."

Sepasang iris cokelat menatap Tok Aba yang tampak cemas. Bibirnya pun melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"BoBoiBoy nggak apa-apa, Atok," jawab remaja empat belas tahun itu. "Kalau di rumah terus, nanti malah bosan."

"Tok Aba benar, BoBoiBoy," suara lain ikutan nimbrung. Ialah Ochobot, yang membantu Tok Aba di _counter,_ lengkap dengan celemek biru tua khas Kokotiam. "Kita kan pulang untuk liburan. Sambil kamu memulihkan diri."

"Iya, iya." BoBoiBoy meneruskan kegiatannya mengelap meja-meja kedai sampai mengilap. "Kalau capek, aku akan istirahat."

Tok Aba ikut menghela napas. Tahu anak itu memang keras kepala.

 _Cucunya siapa sih, dia?_

"Ya sudah, yang penting kamu jangan memaksakan diri," akhirnya Tok Aba menyerah. "Oh ya, Atok mau pergi sebentar. Kalian jaga kedai, ya!"

"Siap, Tok!" Ochobot dan BoBoiBoy menyahut berbarengan.

"Nah, mumpung sedang sepi pengunjung, kalian istirahat dulu." Tok Aba beranjak dari _counter._ "Ochobot, tolong buatkan _Ice Choco Special_ buat cucu kesayangan Atok."

"Beres, Tok!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Ochobot~"

Sang Power Sphera kuning mungil teralih sejenak dari kesibukannya meramu es cokelat istimewa kedai Tok Aba. Dilihatnya BoBoiBoy sudah menelungkupkan separuh tubuhnya ke atas meja. Dia sudah langsung males-malesan gitu setelah Tok Aba nggak kelihatan lagi.

Terus, apa-apaan cara memanggil yang dimanja-manjain tadi? Ochobot langsung berdoa supaya sahabatnya nggak lagi 'masuk Angin'.

"Kenapa, BoBoiBoy?" tanya Ochobot, sambil nerusin bikin es cokelat.

Dia sok tenang aja. Padahal diam-diam rada khawatir juga kalau BoBoiBoy kenapa-napa.

 _Cieee_ ... Sejak kapan Ochobot jadi _tsundere?_ Kelamaan gaul sama BoBoiBoy, dia jadi ketularan sifat salah satu persona sahabatnya. Itu tuh, si Petir alias Halilintar.

"Hhhhh ..."

Bukannya jawab, BoBoiBoy malah menghela napas lagi. Nggak sepanjang yang tadi, sih. Hitung aja, jumlah huruf 'h' kali ini cuma setengahnya.

"Apa sih, Boy?"

Lah? Ochobot jadi nyolot. Geregetan, kayaknya. Cepetan ngomong, napa? Penasaran, nih! Tuh, pembaca juga udah pada _kepo_ mukanya.

"Aku sebel sama si Cahaya. Jadi orang songong amat, ya?"

Walaupun cuma ekspresi digital, Ochobot sekarang menampilkan muka datar.

 _Kesambet apa ini anak?_ Begitu pikir Ochobot. Yaa ... kalau dia bisa mikir, sih. Dia kan robot.

"Cahaya itu kan kamu juga," kata Ochobot akhirnya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kan ..."

BoBoiBoy bersungut-sungut. Dia bangkit berdiri, lantas tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

BRAK!

Gitu. Keras banget! _Kaget, dodol!_

"Aaargh—nggak bisa kayak gini terus!" BoBoiBoy teriak kayak orang _stress._

Untung Ochobot itu robot. Kalau nggak, mungkin jantungnya udah loncat-loncat sekarang. Tapi ... dia mulai takut kalau BoBoiBoy _stress_ beneran. Jangan-jangan pas di pertempuran dahsyat tempo hari, kepalanya kebentur keras?

 _Tidaaaaak! BoBoiBoy, jangan jadi gesrek, pliiiiis! Sudah cukup para pecahanmu yang pada gesreeek! Kamu harus tetap normal, sewaras si elemental tanah yang tampan dan berani._

"Ochobot~?"

Duh. BoBoiBoy manggil, tuh. Kayaknya Ochobot kelamaan diem. Baru tahu, ternyata Ochobot bisa delusi juga.

"A-Ada apa, BoBoiBoy?"

 _Fyuh!_ Untung masih kedengaran kalem. Biar nggak mencurigakan, Ochobot ngelanjutin bikin es cokelatnya. Ya kali', masa' pegawai teladan bikin es cokelat aja lama banget.

"Aku boleh berpecah tujuh, nggak?"

"Hah?"

Ochobot diam. BoBoiBoy ngomong apaan tadi?

"Aku mau pecah tujuh," BoBoiBoy berkata lebih tegas. "Boleh, 'kan?"

Oke. Kalau Ochobot nggak mendadak _budeg,_ berarti BoBoiBoy mungkin beneran udah _gesrek_ otaknya.

"Nggak boleh!" Galak bener Ochobot jawabnya. "Dulu kamu pecah lima, terus pecah tujuh. Habis itu apa? Kamu mau Jam Kuasa kamu rusak lagi kayak dulu?"

Diomelin, BoBoiBoy pasang muka cemberut.

"Dulu kan kupaksain, pakai tahap kedua semua pula." BoBoiBoy mendadak pasang tampang imut. "Sekarang kan beda, semua elemen tahap pertama udah lengkap. Boleh, yaaa?"

Ochobot bingung sekarang. "Tapi ... buat apa, sih, mau pecah tujuh segala?"

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Hehehe ... Nggak apa-apa, kok. Cuma ngobrol aja, biar lega. Lima belas meniiit aja. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

 _Uuuh ... Puppy eyes no jutsu!_

Inilah jurus paling mematikan yang dimiliki BoBoiBoy tanpa harus pakai kuasa. Dengan jurus ini, lawan akan mendapat _damage_ yang besar. Ditambah efek samping, nggak akan bisa menolak permintaan BoBoiBoy.

"Hhh ..." Ya, termasuk Ochobot juga. "Lima menit."

"Pelit." Sang superhero elemen kembali bersungut-sungut. "Empat belas menit, kek."

"Tujuh menit."

"Dua belas setengah?"

"Delapan."

Demikianlah, proses tawar-menawar terus berlanjut. Hingga keduanya mencapai kata sepakat.

"Oke, oke, sepuluh menit!" seru Ochobot pasrah.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Hehehe ... Makasih, ya! Ochobot baik, deh!"

Dengan demikian, sang superhero elemen mempersiapkan Jam Kuasa miliknya.

 _"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Tujuh orang. Tujuh elemen. Tujuh sifat. Tujuh kekuatan. Tapi satu wajah. Semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat yang sama.

"Waaah, Cahayaaa ... akhirnya bisa ketemuuu!"

BoBoiBoy Daun, pecahan BoBoiBoy yang lekat dengan baju hijau dan paling kekanakan. Begitu melihat pecahan elemental baru berbaju serba putih, Daun langsung mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Yang dipeluk nggak bereaksi. Tapi kayaknya dia seneng, sih. Barusan senyum dikit.

BoBoiBoy Cahaya, pecahan elemental 'termuda'. Disebut-sebut sebagai elemental terpandai. Harga dirinya tinggi, kayak si Petir, tapi mungkin lebih parah. Kalau pas songong sih, kayaknya ngalahin si Petir juga. Kalau ditanya, rasanya dia juga menganggap dirinya LEBIH KUAT dan LEBIH CEPAT dibandingkan si Petir.

Iya, pakai CAPSLOCK. Apa perlu dikasih **bold** sama _italic_ plus underline sekalian?

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi kesal," Petir berkata tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu berkilat di matanya.

Nah, lho! Dia berasa ya, tadi baru aja diomongin? Seraaam.

BoBoiBoy Petir. Si kuning yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai pecahan tercepat dan terkuat. Setelah Jam Kuasa lama rusak, terus ganti yang baru, dia juga elemental pertama dan satu-satunya yang mendapatkan tahap kedua. Tapi, itu dulu sih, sebelum si Cahaya nongol.

Jujur nih, kalau ditanya, bentuk tahap kedua Cahaya—Solar namanya—pasti akan bilang kalau dirinya yang paling _febeles._ Udah keren, _swag,_ populer, ganteng, lagi! Dia juga tidak sombong dan rajin menabung.

Beneran nggak sombong, paling cuma narsis dikit.

"Ahahaha ... Aku juga seneng, lho! Akhirnya kita semua lengkap!"

Yang barusan ngomong sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas itu si Angin. Penyuka warna biru yang selalu hepi. Kadang agak penakut juga, sih. Tapi dia elemental yang paling gampang diajak _combo_ sama yang lain.

"Aku juga senang."

Yang barusan bicara dengan lembut sambil tersenyum ramah, siapa lagi kalau bukan BoBoiBoy Tanah. Elemental serba cokelat tanah itu menatap hangat ke arah Angin yang barusan ikut menepuk bahu Cahaya.

 _"Woohoo!_ Tujuh elemen siap beraksiii!"

Elemental yang lekat dengan warna merah, BoBoiBoy Api, berseru penuh semangat sambil loncat tinggi. Di dekatnya ada juga elemental yang bertolak belakang dengannya. BoBoiBoy Air, yang sedang duduk santai di atas sebuah bola air besar.

"Hmm."

Udah, dia cuma bergumam gitu aja.

"Terus ... ini kita mau ngapain?" Angin bertanya antusias sambil mengedarkan pandang.

"Eh? Bukan karena ada musuh, 'kan?" tanya Daun sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ish! Kamu ini!" kata Petir. "Lupa, ya? Tadi kita berpecah buat apa?"

Petir menatap Cahaya, setengah berkacak pinggang. Yang lain ikut-ikutan menatap sang elemental ketujuh.

"Nggak usah pasang tampang polos gitu," kata Petir ketika melihat reaksi Cahaya saat ditatap semua orang.

"Nggak perlu pasang tampang kesel seolah kami semua gangguin kamu juga, 'kan?!" Petir meradang.

Barusan saja, Cahaya ganti menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan BoBoiBoy waktu di ruang medis Markas Tempur A. Waktu itu, dia baru sadar dan dikerjai Fang dan Gopal yang pura-pura tua pakai cambang dari kekuatan bayangan Fang. Terus, bilang BoBoiBoy udah koma selama lima puluh tahun. Padahal cuma lima hari.

 _Ngeselin, emang._

Tapi bagi Petir, kelakuan Cahaya sekarang lebih ngeselin lagi.

Cahaya cuma mendengkus sambil buang muka. Petir langsung naik pitam. Andai saja Tanah tak lekas-lekas menepuk bahunya.

"Cahaya," Tanah berkata dengan hati-hati. "Kamu sudah tahu 'kan, kita semua berkumpul buat apa?"

Pecahan elemental terbaru itu menghela napas pelan.

"Kalian semua mau nyalahin aku?"

Tanggapan Cahaya membuat semuanya kaget.

"Nggak gitu," sahut Tanah. "Tapi—"

"Tapi gara-gara kamu sombong, kita semua hampir celaka!" Petir memotong ucapan Tanah. Nadanya ketus seketus-ketusnya.

Cahaya diem. Semua ikut diem. Sampai Daun tiba-tiba mendekat dan memeluk Cahaya sekali lagi.

"Kalian jangan _bully_ Cahaya, dong!" protesnya dengan tatapan mata bening.

Semua menatap Daun. Mereka bahkan nggak yakin, memangnya Daun ngerti enggak 'bully' itu artinya apa.

"Daun," Petir berkata lagi. Kalau ngomong ke Daun sih, dia langsung melunak. "Cahaya jangan dimanjain gitu. Nanti dia besar kepala!"

Daun melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Petir sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kepalanya nggak besar, kok. Sama aja kayak kepala kita semua."

Petir langsung tepok jidat.

"Yah ... maksudnya, nanti dia makin nggak mau dengerin orang lain!" Petir beneran ngerasa kesabarannya sedang diuji. "Pokoknya, sekarang ini, dia memang perlu dimarahi. Ngerti, 'kan?"

Daun masih menatap Petir. Kayaknya mata dia tambah bulet aja. "Petir jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cepat tua."

"SIAPA YANG TUA?!"

Mendadak dibentak, Daun kaget. Terus matanya berkaca-kaca. Mukanya udah kayak mau nangis. Petir ikutan kaget. Kalau ada yang paling nggak dia suka, itu adalah bikin orang lain nangis. Apalagi Daun.

Yah, walaupun Daun sebenarnya bukan 'orang lain', sih.

 _"Sorry,"_ kata Petir dengan suara melembut. "Aku nggak bermaksud bentak kamu."

Petir menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepala Daun. Untungnya, itu bocah cepet tenang lagi. Nggak jadi nangis dia.

"Eh, bentar." Tiba-tiba Petir menyadari sesuatu. "Mana bocah itu?"

Dia nanya begitu, soalnya makhluk serba putih yang tadinya berdiri di samping Daun, udah nggak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya.

"Kalau Cahaya sih," Tanah yang menyahut, "ada di situ, tuh."

Petir mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tanah. Ternyata Cahaya sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja-kursi kedai yang kosong. Kedai memang lagi kosong melompong, sih. Dan itu anak malah enak-enakan minum es cokelat. Sementara, Air tampak duduk semeja dengannya.

Ralat, nggak cuma duduk sih, tapi dia juga merebahkan setengah badan ke atas meja. Tidur, kayaknya. Berbantalkan lengannya sendiri.

"WOY!" Petir menghampiri meja Cahaya."Ngapain malah santai-santai minum es di sini?!"

 _Sruuut._

Cahaya meminum isi gelasnya pelan-pelan melalui sedotan plastik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Cahaya kemudian dengan santainya. "Kan Ochobot bikinin esnya buat _aku."_

Petir jadi pengin _bejek-bejek_ itu wajah tanpa dosa. Tapi terus dia mikir, Ochobot memang bikin es cokelat itu buat BoBoiBoy. Jadi, secara teknis, mereka semua berhak meminumnya, termasuk Cahaya.

"Aku lagi ngomong, kamu seenaknya aja pergi!" Petir masih lanjut marah-marah.

"Oh? Kamu tadi ngomong sama aku?" sahut Cahaya.

Petir naik darah lagi. "Ya iyalah! Masa' ngomong sama rumput yang bergoyang?!"

Dih, si Petir.

"Waaah ... Petir bisa ngomong sama rumput?" tiba-tiba Daun nimbrung seenaknya. "Ajarin, dong!"

Petir mengurut pelipisnya. "Daun."

"Ya?"

"Udah. Kamu diem dulu, nggak usah ikut ngomong."

"Oh, iya! Daun ingat!" Daun mulai ngerandom. "Tadi 'kan Petir lagi ngomong sama Daun, ya? Bukan sama rumput, kok!"

Petir diam. Semua ikut diam. Tanah yang setia di samping Petir, yang sudah hapal luar-dalam tabiat Petir, yakin seyakin-yakinnya, si Petir dikit lagi udah mau 'meledak'.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

 _Buset!_ Petir teriak sekenceng itu saking frustasinya, Air tetap aja tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Petir, yang sabar, ya?" Tanah berkata sambil menepuk bahu sang pengendali listrik.

"Tanah, bantuin aku, dong!" akhirnya Petir mengeluh juga pada pecahan yang disebut-sebut paling mirip dengan 'BoBoiBoy' yang asli itu. "Eh, bentar ... Api sama Angin mana?"

Menjawab pertanyaan itu, Tanah mengarahkan pandang ke tempat yang lebih lapang di sisi kedai, diikuti Petir. Tampaklah, Api sedang asyik bermain bola-bola api mini. Dan Angin duduk santai di rerumputan menonton aksi itu dengan riang gembira.

"Eh, Angin. Cahaya 'kan udah muncul, tuh. Kita semua udah lengkap. Berarti ... aku juga boleh pakai kuasa tahap kedua, dong!"

"Wah, iya! Aku juga mauuu! Udah kangen banget nih, sama _hoverboard_ kesayangan aku~!"

Petir dan Tanah yang mendengarkan percakapan itu, nggak tahu kenapa langsung ngerasa kayak ada firasat buruk, gitu.

"Ya udah, Api. Kita coba sekarang aja, gimana?"

"Beneran?! Ayo, ayo!"

Tuh,'kan? Dua bocah petakilan itu langsung kelihatan semangat.

"JANGAN!" Petir dan Tanah teriak bersamaan.

Angin dan Api kaget, tapi akhirnya cuma bisa cemberut. Nggak berani ngelanggar kata-kata Tanah, sang _leader._ Apalagi Petir yang galaknya udah sampai ke tulang sumsum. Ogah banget kalau kudu kena setrum. Api sama Angin masih pengin ganteng.

Yah, pokoknya, Petir dan Tanah lega Taufan dan Blaze nggak jadi muncul. Bisa rusuh ntar. Kalau nggak, ancur semua.

Habis itu, Petir langsung pundung di bawah pohon terdekat.

"Kenapa pecahanku nggak ada yang bener otaknya ...?" dia meratap.

Tanah menatap prihatin. Dia mendekat, lantas mengusap-usap punggung Petir.

Katanya, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Akhirnya, semua pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy berkumpul mengelilingi meja tempat Cahaya (dan Air yang lagi tidur) berada. Tanah sudah bersabda, karena itu semuanya harus nurut.

Iyalah! Kalau semua elemen keluar begini, otomatis Tanah yang jadi _leader_ -nya.

"Semuanya, ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya," kata Tanah sambil menatap yang lain satu per satu. "Ochobot cuma kasih kita waktu sepuluh menit, lho."

Ya, itu dia. Juga karena jatah _words_ udah mau habis. _Author_ -nya juga udah bingung mau ngelawak apa lagi.

"Intinya," Tanah melanjutkan, "kita semua di sini, ingin Cahaya lebih bisa diajak kerja sama."

Cahaya menyadari semua tatap mata terarah padanya.

"Aku bisa kok, sendiri."

Dih, masih keras kepala aja itu bocah. Petir sudah hampir marah-marah lagi. Tapi karena sudah janji mau menyerahkan semuanya pada Tanah, dia menahan diri.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, Cahaya." Nada suara Tanah tetap lembut, tapi juga ada ketegasan di dalamnya. "Kadang ada juga, masalah atau lawan yang harus dihadapi bersama-sama. Baik dengan kami, atau dengan kawan-kawan kita yang lain."

"Ya. Sama kayak pas kejadian tempo hari, 'kan?" Petir ikut bicara lagi. "Kamu nggak akan bisa kalau sendirian. Ngerti?"

Cahaya menunduk diam. Kali ini terlihat sedih.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Kita!" Petir memotong tajam ucapan Cahaya. "Mulai sekarang, biasakan bilang 'kita' daripada 'aku'. Bisa, 'kan?"

"Kamu 'kan kita-kita juga, hehehe ...," celetuk Angin tiba-tiba diikuti tawa kecil.

"Padahal itu 'kan sama aja sebenarnya," Daun ikut nyeletuk.

Petir mengernyitkan kening tanda tak setuju. "Sama gimana maksudmu?"

Daun tersenyum, lantas memandang berkeliling. "Kan kita semua BoBoiBoy."

"Ah ..."

Kali ini semuanya terdiam. Dasar Daun. Kalau ngomong suka bener. Cahaya aja sampai tertegun. Habis itu dia senyum. Tipis, sih.

"Iya, deh. Maafkan aku."

Petir membelalak. Apaan tadi? Beneran itu tadi Cahaya yang ngomong? Cahaya minta maaf? Serius?

"Sama-sama, Cahaya," Tanah menyahut lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kami juga minta maaf sudah menekanmu."

Petir hanya mendengkus samar. Angin dan Api tersenyum lebar. Daun memeluk Cahaya lagi, dan kali ini Cahaya tersenyum senang. Air masih tidur.

 _Astagaa ... kebo banget ini anak!_

"Heeei!"

Keenam BoBoiBoy (minus Air soalnya) menoleh dan langsung melihat Ochobot melayang mendekat.

"Udah selesai 'kan, BoBoiBoy?" tanya sang Power Sphera. "Ini udah sebelas menit lebih, lho."

Tanah langsung mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Sip, Ochobot. Udah beres, kok!"

"Baguslah kalau gitu," sahut Ochobot.

Tepat pada saat itu, Air mendadak terbangun. Dia bingung sejenak. Tapi hanya memandangi yang lain tanpa bertanya.

"Ooh ... udah kelar ya, masalahnya?" komentarnya.

Api menatap Air takjub. "Kok tahu, sih?"

"Soalnya muka kalian kelihatan lebih rileks," Air menyahut malas. "Oh, iya ... Aku nggak keberatan sih, kalau Cahaya mau mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Jadi, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Sementara, Air sudah siap merebahkan lagi tubuhnya ke atas meja kedai. Tapi langsung dicegah Ochobot, sih.

"BoBoiBoy, cepetan balik ke wujud semula!" kata Ochobot.

"Oke," Tanah yang menyahut. "Bergabung semula!"

Semua elemen menjelma jadi cahaya keemasan, lalu kembali ke Tanah. Yang tersisa hanyalah sosok BoBoiBoy yang wajahnya dipenuhi senyum.

"Gimana?" tanya Ochobot. "Udah lega?"

BoBoiBoy duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Cahaya. Lantas meraih gelas berisi es cokelat yang tinggal setengah, dan sudah nyaris mencair seluruhnya. Dengan sedotan, diminumnya seteguk es cokelat khas kedai sang kakek. Rasanya memang mantap, _guys!_

 _Dih, malah promo._

"Yah," BoBoiBoy menjawab pertanyaan Ochobot tadi. "Lumayanlah."

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Alkisah, tersebutlah seorang _author_ FFN. Suatu ketika, _author_ tersebut sedang membuat _fic_ humor panjang pertamanya untuk _fandom_ BoBoiBoy, multichapter gitu.

Akan tetapi, setelah selesai menulis chapter 1, dia malah galau sendiri. Kesambet apa kok bisa bikin humor se-absurd itu? Tetiba nggak pede kelak bisa bikin humor sekeren itu lagi, dia pun bikin _fic_ -nya jadi one-shot aja.

Waktu berlalu. _Series_ berjalan.

Tetiba Monsta _upload_ segala macam tentang kehidupan dan interaksi para elemental. _Author_ _fic_ ini pun jadi mupeng. Ngidam mau ngelanjutin Huru-Hara Elemental lagi. Padahal dah telanjur jadi one-shot, dah dicontreng 'complete'.

 _Dodol, emang._

Kemudian Cahaya muncul. Semua elemental lengkap sudah. Dan otak si _author_ langsung penuh dengan bayangan kelakuan para elemental yang absurd bin gaje dan bikin huru-hara.

Akhirnya, _fic_ ini resmi berubah jadi multichap. Oh ya, tiap _chapter genre_ -nya agak beda. Kayak _chapter_ ini, nggak ada aksi macam Chapter 01, dan jadinya drama komedi. Tapi, semua _chapter_ nanti _genre_ utamanya tetap humor, kok.

Ampunilah _author_ yang plin-plan ini. Semoga _readers_ menikmati segala huru-hara yang ada. Aamiin.

Kemudian, kepada Yth. Panitia #CanonJuly, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bila berkenan membaca sampai di sini. Saya putuskan untuk mengikutsertakan _fic_ ini karena belum ada _fic_ humor yang ikut _event_ -nya. Semoga nggak apa-apa cuma chapter ini aja yang diikutkan. Soalnya, secara teknis, ini kumpulan one-shot yang cerita tiap _chapter_ -nya berdiri sendiri-sendiri.

Eh, masih ada **ekstra** di bawah. Ciao~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **14.07.2018**

.

* * *

.

 **Ekstra** **:**

.

.

"Lho?" Kening BoBoiBoy berkerut-kerut saat menemukan foto baru di komputer tablet canggih miliknya. "Kok ada foto semua pecahan elementalku di sini?"

"Aku yang fotoin," Ochobot menjawab. "Pas pertama kali kalian semua ngumpul tadi, momennya pas banget, sih. Kupikir, harus diabadikan."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Makasih, Ochobot."

"Sama-sama. Udah aku unggah juga lho, ke _Spacebook."_

"Oh, ya?"

"Pakai akunmu, tapi. Habis, tadi akunmu di tablet itu pas kebuka, sih. Ya udah aku pakai aja."

Penasaran, BoBoiBoy membuka akun _Spacebook_ miliknya. Tampaklah unggahan foto terbaru, sekitar dua puluh menit sebelumnya.

"Lho?" Kening BoBoiBoy berkerut-kerut lagi, persis cucian belum disetrika. "Kok ... _background_ -nya bisa di atas ... apa ini? Kapal angkasa kita, bukan?"

"Yak, betul!" Ochobot kelihatannya seneng bener. "Aku _edit_ dikit, pakai _Sotoshop._ Keren, 'kan? Nggak kelihatan editannya, hehehe ..."

BoBoiBoy langsung _sweatdrop._ Tapi pas ngeliat lagi foto itu di akunnya ... yah, memang keren, sih.

 _Gila!_ Belum setengah jam diunggah, tapi udah dapet 777 _likes._ Kayaknya memang semua orang menanti-nantikan kehadiran Cahaya, ya?

Masih sambil menatap foto itu, BoBoiBoy diam-diam tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 02 - FIN**_


End file.
